Aproveitando as Chances
by Len Dellan
Summary: Tradução do original "Taking Chances" por Arvendell. SachikoxYumi. One Shot


**NOTA:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence.

Essa estória foi originalmente criada por Arvendell e seu título original é "Taking Chances", eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ganho com a mesma.

One-shot.

**Aproveitando as Chances**

"Você percebeu alguma coisa diferente na Sachiko?" Satou Sei perguntou pensativa. Ela estava olhando fixamente para a porta na qual Sachiko fechou quando deixou a sala da Mansão da Rosa.

"Então, você percebeu também?" Mizuno Youko, a grande soeur de Sachiko disse, olhando para a janela na qual ela poderia ver sua petite soeur andando graciosamente.

"Claro, qualquer pessoa normal perceberia. Youko, sua petite soeur é tão séria e assustadora o tempo todo, mas agora ela parece relaxada e à vontade." Sei disse exagerando.

Youko riu. Não fazia muito tempo que Sachiko perdeu a cabeça pela enésima vez. Mas surpreendente, uma semana se passou e nenhum outro acesso aconteceu.

"Talvez ela esteja crescendo." Youko comentou, muito embora ela mesma não acreditasse nisso.

"Crescendo o meu pé." Sei amaldiçoou.

"Sei!"

Sei riu com a expressão horrorizada de Youko.

---o---

Sachiko sorriu quando viu uma pequena figura parada na frente da estátua de Maria-sama.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi".

A figura virou-se surpresa.

"G-gokigenyou , Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

Sachiko levantou a sobrancelha. A garota, Fukuzawa Yumi, agitou-se inquieta.

"Eu quis dizer, gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama".

"Você já está indo para casa?"

"S-sim".

Sachiko sorriu. Ela não podia acreditar que essa inquieta e desajeitada garota poderia chamar sua atenção até o incidente nesse mesmo lugar a uma semana atrás. Ela arrumou o lenço inconscientemente, então viu ela de novo a tarde, dando a ela (Sachiko) uma saudação desajeitada.

Na manhã seguinte, ela a viu de novo na frente de Maria-sama, quase saindo quando ela se aproximou.

E na manhã seguinte também.

No começo ela pensou que essa garota tinha marcado a hora que ela chegava, mas depois de observar por alguns dias, a garota chegava na mesma hora, rezava para Maria-sama e então ia embora. Ela não agia como se esperasse alguém chegar, então ela teve certeza que tudo não passou de mera coincidência. Apesar de, todas as vezes que se encontravam a garota olhá-la sempre com medo.

"Venha, vamos andar juntas até o portão."

A garota a seguiu humildemente, olhando para o chão o tempo todo.

"Você está com medo de mim Yumi? Eu pareço assustadora pra você?"

"Huh? Não, claro que não Sachiko-sama, eu... eu... eu apenas...

"Então o que é Yumi?"

"Me desculpe, Sachiko-sama", Yumi se desculpou com vergonha.

---o---

"D-desculpa. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui Rosa Chinensis en..."

Um olhar penetrante fez Yumi parar gelada.

"Sachiko-sama..."

"Entre aqui, eu realmente não me importo."

Yumi entrou silenciosamente na estufa. Sachiko estava sentada no banco, olhando para as rosas que floresciam.

"Você vem aqui com freqüência Yumi?"

"À-às vezes, quando eu quero relaxar..." Yumi parou de falar quando Sachiko olhou em seus olhos. Ela olhou para o chão, mas rapidamente levantou a cabeça quando ouviu uma risada baixinha.

"Realmente, Yumi, agora eu acredito que sou uma pessoa assustadora."

"Não, você não é!" Yumi disse com energicamente o que surpreendeu ambas. Ruborizando, ela olhou de novo para o chão. "Eu só estou sendo estúpida. Você não parece nem um pouco assustadora Sachiko-sama. Na verdade, você parece linda demais para parecer assustadora..." disse vacilante.

Sachiko sorriu. Levantou-se e andou até a garota que tremia, e com seus dedos, levantou o queixo dela, porque assim ela encararia belos olhos castanhos.

"Obrigada, Yumi. Eu ouvi um monte de pessoas dizendo isso, mas você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso com tanto vigor que me sinto obrigada a acreditar." Ela provocou.

"Mas você é realmente linda. Como você pode não acreditar nos outros?" Yumi perguntou perplexa.

Sachiko apenas sorriu.

"E eu me pergunto porque é tão fácil sorrir quando você está por perto. Eu nem ao menos sei algo sobre você a não ser seu nome.

Ainda sorrindo, ela envolveu a mão de Yumi e a puxou para o banco.

"Me fale mais sobre você Yumi."

---o---

"Você está mantendo um segredo de mim" Youko acusou Sachiko assim que ela chegou na sala de conselho.

"O que você quer dizer Onee-sama?" Sachiko perguntou perplexa.

"Quanto tempo você vai manter ela longe de mim?"

Quando Sachiko continuou com o olhar de perplexidade, Youko continuou "A garota que você tem visto todos os dias. Você não vai apresentá-la para sua Onee-sama?"

"Você está se referindo à Yumi?"

"Sim. Você deve trazê-la para a Mansão das Rosas.

"Porque eu deveria trazê-la aqui? Ela não fez nada de errado pra ninguém fez?"

"É claro que ela não fez. Nós só queremos conhecê-la. Como sua Onee-sama eu não mereço conhecer sua petite soeur?"

"Claro que merece, mas Yumi não é minha petite soeur."

"O que? Quando que você pretende torná-la sua petite soeur?"

"Eu não irei torná-la minha petite soeur" Sachiko falou pausadamente.

"O que?" Youko falou aturdida.

"Eu não quero magoá-la. Ela é realmente legal e ingênua quando não está muito nervosa, e ela me faz sorrir. Eu não quero magoá-la se tornando minha petite soeur." Sachiko disse triste.

"Sachiko."

"Por favor entenda Onee-sama. Eu estou feliz em ter uma amiga como você e o os demais do Yamayurikai, mas você sabe a minha situação, minha família. Eu não quero que a Yumi se afaste caso fique sabendo da verdade sobre mim.

"Você gosta dela, não gosta?" Youko falou suavemente.

---o---

_Você gosta dela não gosta?_

As palavras de Youko repassaram por sua mente muitas e muitas vezes. Ela estava agitada, da mesma forma que esteve na noite anterior. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada, exceto a imagem de uma pessoa que ela aprendeu a gostar profundamente. A pessoa que podia fazê-la rir, podia despertar o senso protetor e o carinho que ela não sabia que tinha.

Ela lembrou do tímido sorriso de Yumi e as risadas que deram quando estavam na estufa, falando sobre coisas mundanas da vida. Ela estava tão amavelmente bonita com sua admiração e entusiasmo. Confiava nela. E Yumi deu seu melhor para a ajudar, animando-a e encorajando-a. Ela não acreditou que contou sua vida para uma estranha, e como machucou quando ela viu a tristeza que Yumi sentiu por ela. Ela parou em seguida e se repreendeu por ter falado sobre essas coisas. Ela não deveria envolver Yumi no seu mundo solitário e sem esperanças. Foi por esta razão que ela não pode torná-la sua petite soeur mesmo que sua mente, corpo e alma gritassem por isso. Ela não poderia envolvê-la em seus problemas. Ela deve proteger Yumi principalmente dela mesma. Ela não era inocente para não entender os olhares e atitudes de Yumi. Yumi estava se apaixonando por ela. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Ela precisa fazer alguma coisa antes que a Yumi se machuque ainda mais. Enquanto ainda é cedo ela deve agir.

"Ah, Yumi, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, por você e por mim também. Não suporto saber que você está sofrendo e é por minha causa.

---o---

"Rosa Chinensis..."

"Por favor responda a minha pergunta, Yumi-chan. Você gosta da Sachiko?" Youko perguntou suavemente, tentando deixá-la nervosa. "Por favor..."

"S-sim, eu gosto da Sachiko-sama desde o primeiro dia em que a conheci." Yumi falou nervosa, ainda assim um pequeno sorriu saiu de seus lábios.

"Obrigado, Sachiko é uma pessoa solitária. Ela não confia em ninguém. Eu fiquei realmente surpresa quando fiquei sabendo que ela ficou amiga de alguém que não era do Yamayurikai, mas olhando pra você agora, eu a entendo. Sua personalidade é totalmente o oposto da minha querida petite soeur. Por favor a ajude."

"Ajudar? Por acaso Sachiko-sama está com problemas?" Yumi perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, eu sei que ela andou te evitando nesses últimos dias, mas só porque ela se importa demais com você, ela não quer te magoar, mas ela não deveria fazer isso. Ela precisa aprender a esquecer todos os problemas. Ela precisa de alguém como você Yumi-chan. Por favor fique ao lado da Sachiko não importa o que acontecer, por favor dê apoio à ela. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim, eu posso Rosa Chinensis." Yumi falou convicta.

Youko sorriu e abraçou a garota. Finalmente Sachiko encontrou alguém que ela se importa e que também se importa com ela.

---o---

"Quem ela pensa que é?"

"Será que ela está pensando que a Rosa Chinensis en bouton vai fazer dela sua petite soeur?"

"Ela não é metade do que a Rosa Chinensis en bouton é."

"Você ta brincando? Ela não tem um quarto da graça e elegância da Sachiko-sama."

"Que sonhadora"

Yumi andou o mais rápido que pode. Ela queria sair da vista de todos o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente, ela encontrou um canto silencioso nos fundos da biblioteca. Ali, ela derramou toda a dor que estava sentindo. Ela foi tola de achar que algo de bom poderia acontecer entre ela e Sachiko. Claro que ela sequer pensou ou sonhou que Sachiko a faria sua petite soeur, mas achou que poderiam ser amigas pelo menos. Estava tudo indo bem até que Sachiko começou a evitá-la. Ela pode sentir, pode ver isso. Mesmo sem ser brilhante, não era idiota para não perceber que Sachiko não queria mais nada com ela.

"Eu sou tão idiota..."

"Sachiko é mais idiota."

O pescoço de Yumi quase quebrou de tão rápido que ela se virou.

"Rosa Gigantea..."

---o---

"O que você fez Sachiko? Youko perguntou severamente.

"O que você quer dizer Onee-sama?" Sachiko perguntou calmamente.

"Então você é burra agora também. O que você fez para a Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko a encarou pelo insulto e disse "O que eu já deveria ter feito a muito tempo."

"Entendo. Então esse era o seu plano, ficar próxima da garota e depois largar ela para que a escola inteira a insultasse?"

"Eu não entendi Onee-sama."

"Você já ouviu o que as estudantes estão dizendo sobre a Yumi-chan? Como elas estão insultando a pobre garota que teve o triste destino de conhecer você naquele dia em frente à estátua de Maria-sama? Eu não acredito que você seja assim tão sem coração. Eu não acredito que eu escolhi uma petite soeur assim."

Youko saiu da sala de conselho deixando Sachiko pensativa. Estava brava pelo que Youko falou, mas não podia parar de se preocupar com o que ela havia dito sobre de Yumi.

---o---

Yumi não pode fazer nada a não ser rir com Rosa Gigantea. Ela realmente era uma pessoa legal e agradável para se ter por perto.

"Agora vamos nessa Yumi-chan, encarar essas garotas loucas."

Sei puxou Yumi e segurando sua mão a acompanhou para a classe. No caminho, elas passaram por um grupo de garotas que fofocava.

"Hey, ao invés de ficarem fofocando por aí, porque não voltam para suas salas e façam algo de útil. É melhor ajudar os outros do que tentar destruí-los com conversas à toa." Sei as repreendeu.

Embaraçadas, as garotas se dispersaram e voltaram para suas respectivas salas.

"Muito obrigado Rosa Gigantea. Você é tão boa para mim."

"Você não faz nada sem ganhar nada, Yumi-chan." Sei falou piscando.

Yumi ficou surpresa. Ela não sabia que Sei era esse tipo de pessoa.

Sei riu alto assim que percebeu as emoções que passavam pelo rosto de Yumi.

"Venha comigo para a Mansão das Rosas mais tarde, Yumi-chan."

---o---

Sachiko ficou fora de si quando ouviu o que as estudantes estavam comentando à respeito de Yumi, graças ao jornal da escola. Pensando no que deveria fazer, resolveu voltar para a Mansão das Rosas. Ainda estava no primeiro andar quando ouviu risadas vindo da sala de reuniões, a de Sei sendo a mais alta de todas. Quando ela abriu a porta, ficou surpresa de ver que todos os membros do Yamayurikai estavam tendo acessos de riso. Entretanto, ficou ainda mais surpresa de ver uma Yumi ruborecida no meio de todas as risadas.

"Oh, Sachiko você está aqui, olha só quem a Sei trouxe." Torii Eriko disse, tentando segurar o riso. "Sei aonde você encontrou alguém como a Yumi-chan?"

"Direto dos pés da Sachiko. Eu sou tão sortuda, não sou? Yumi-chan, você vai sair em um encontro comigo, certo?" Sei disse enquanto abraçava Yumi.

"E-encontro?"

Os olhos de Yumi se tornaram enormes de surpresa.

"Sim encontro." Sei repetiu. "Eu não te falei que meus serviços não são gratuitos? Me dê seu telefone, eu vou te ligar. Hmm... eu estou ocupada com as provas essa semana e no início da próxima também, mas no próximo final de semana eu estou livre."

---o---

Sachiko ficou rabugenta o resto da semana. Sei trouxe Yumi para a Mansão das Rosas todas as vezes em que ela tinha algum tempo livre. Ela queria falar com Yumi, mas nunca conseguia encontrá-la sozinha. Sei vivia pendurada com ela o tempo todo, e quando Sei não estava com ela, Toudou Shimako, a petite soeur de Sei e Shimazu Yoshino, petite soeur da Rei, estavam com ela. Além de achar que Yumi a estava evitando. Era verdade que ela queria proteger Yumi de se machucar por causa dela, mas ela também não pode evitar de se ferir continuamente vendo a proximidade dela com Sei.

Finalmente, quando ela não pode pensar em mais nenhuma solução, ela viu Yumi andando na direção do portão sozinha.

"Yumi."

Yumi se virou vagarosamente, surpreendendo-se por de fato ser Sachiko quem a chamava e não sua imaginação.

"Posso falar com você um momento?"

Sem fala, Yumi concordou com a cabeça.

"Você está livre amanhã?"

"Eh?... S-sim eu estou."

"Seu encontro com a Rosa Gigantea, quando vai ser?"

"Huh?... Rosa Gigantea não me ligou ainda."

Sachiko assentiu.

"Entendo. Você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?"

"O-o que?!"

---o---

Um encontro levou a outro e outro. Todos os finais de semana que elas tinham livre, Sachiko e Yumi saiam, passeavam pelos parques, assistiam filmes, jantavam em restaurantes ou apenas conversavam. As duas constantemente eram visto juntas na escola, andando junto, lanchando junto e fazendo outras coisas junto. Yumi era aliás visto constantemente na Mansão das Rosas, ajudando Sachiko e o Yamayurikai.

Mas Sachiko não havia pedido para que ela se tornasse sua petite soeur ainda. E Yumi não ligava de não ser a petite soeur de Sachiko contanto que elas pudessem estar juntas. Embora, se Sachiko escolhesse outra garota para ser sua petite soeur ela ficaria com ciúmes. Entretanto agora ela tinha certeza de que Sachiko não tinhas planos para ter uma, mesmo que o assunto não tenha sido comentado.

"Sachiko, quantos dias você vai demorar para tomar Yumi como sua petite soeur?" Youko confrontou Sachiko.

Quando Sachiko não respondeu, Youko continuou "Yumi-chan está florescendo como um botão perfeito. Ela melhorou muito, graças a você. Muitas gostariam de tê-la como petite soeur agora."

"Se você está preocupada com isso, eu não estou. Eu conheço a Yumi."

"É claro, eu sei que a Yumi-chan não iria cortar laços com você. Essa garota é loucamente apaixonada por você Sachiko."

Sachiko corou.

"Onee-sama!"

Youko riu alto.

"Sim e você também está apaixonada por ela. Não demore mais Sachiko. Em breve eu estarei me graduando e você será a nova Rosa Chinensis. Você vai precisar de uma en bouton logo. E nenhuma outra se encaixa no perfil melhor do que Yumi-chan. Pense nisso. Você não deve pensar muito no que sua mente está lhe dizendo e sim o seu coração Sachiko."

---o---

Yumi olhou em volta pela enésima vez. Ela sabia que a casa de Sachiko seria grande, sua família era uma das mais ricas do Japão, mas essa casa era ainda maior do que ela imaginara.

"Obrigado por ter vindo Yumi."

"O-o prazer é todo meu, Sachiko-sama." Yumi disse nervosamente.

Sendo que já era de noite, após um suntuoso jantar, elas se dirigiram direto para a cama, no maravilhoso quarto da Sachiko.

`Eu estou dividindo a cama com a Sachiko-sama, isso é verdade ou eu estou sonhando?´ Yumi pensou. Ela não conseguiu dormir sabendo que a mulher que ela amava estava tão próxima dela.

"Yumi, você não está confortável?"

"Huh?, Ah não, eu estou bem, Sachiko-sama. É só que eu não consigo imaginar que isso não seja um sonho" Yumi disse corajosamente.

Sachiko sorriu.

"Você não está com sono ainda? Que tal darmos um mergulho então?"

Com a persuasão de Sachiko, elas passaram horas na piscina, brincando e apostando corrida na água. Isso ajudou Yumi a relaxar. Até mesmo trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Yumi ao ver que Sachiko estava se divertindo. Apesar de não conseguir tirar os olhos do maravilhoso corpo de Sachiko, também não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosário que pendia em seu pescoço.

Ela queria ser petite soeur da Sachiko?

Claro que queria. Se tornando-se petite soeur de Sachiko fará delas mais próximas ainda, então é claro que ela queria.

---o---

Nos dias seguintes, Sachiko mostrou os arredores da casa para Yumi. Elas passaram algum tempo conversando preguiçosamente no jardim. Entretanto, tinha algo em Sachiko que Yumi não conseguia descrever.

A noite chegou e ambas estavam sozinhas no quarto de Sachiko.

"Yumi, minha vida é muito complicada. Eu tenho deveres e responsabilidades. Esse é o motivo de eu nunca ter deixado ninguém vir aqui antes.

Yumi parou Sachiko com os dedos.

"Shh... tá tudo bem. Não importa o que, eu amo você, Sachiko-sama. Eu sei que não deveria sentir isso por você e isso... Yumi disse corajosamente, mas parou quando viu lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Sachiko.

"Ah Yumi, eu te amo também, mas..."

Yumi cortou as palavras de Sachiko de novo, mas desta vez não com os dedos, mas sim com os lábios. Sachico ficou chocada inicialmente, mas logo fechou os olhos e beijou Yumi de volta. Elas se beijaram devagar, depois com ternura e depois cuidadosamente.

Os beijos de Yumi viajaram dos lábios de Sachiko para as orelhas, e depois para o pescoço, arrancando um delicioso gemido de Sachiko. Vagarosamente e gentilmente, elas deitaram na cama sem se soltar uma da outra.

---o---

Horas depois, Sachiko e Yumi estavam deitadas na cama, exaustas, os corpos nus brilhando com o suor. Yumi levantou a cabeça que descansava no peito de Sachiko, quando ouviu a outra chorando.

"Sachiko, o que aconteceu?"

Gentilmente, Yumi limpou as lágrimas de Sachiko.

"Yumi, eu te amo muito. Por favor fique ao meu lado." Sachiko pediu com muita emoção. Ela levantou a cabeça e retirou o rosário, a única coisa que adornava seu corpo, a única coisa que Yumi não tirou quando tirou suas roupas.

"Você daria uma chance comigo?"

Yumi fechou os olhos por um momento, e então os abriu para contemplar o olhar de Sachiko.

"Sim, eu daria uma chance com você, Sachiko" Yumi respondeu.

Sachiko gentilmente pôs o rosário em volta do pescoço de Yumi e os seus lábios se encontraram com ternura, selando a promessa, antes de olharem mais uma vez nos olhos uma da outra. Quando perceberam a situação desataram a rir.

"Eu nunca imaginei que daria meu rosário dessa forma" Sachiko disse sorrindo alegremente.

"E eu nunca achei que aceitaria um rosário sem nada no corpo, exceto agora pelo rosário, Onee-sama." Yumi respondeu.

Elas riram ainda mais.

---o---

Quando chegou segunda, Sachiko formalmente apresentou a petite soeur da Rosa Chinensis en bouton e como novo membro do Yamayurikai. Quando perguntaram como aconteceu a cerimônia, as duas coraram intensamente para espanto de todas.

"Hey, nos conte" Yoshino disse fazendo beicinho.

"Aconteceu durante o final de semana certo? Sachiko ainda tinha o rosário na semana passada." Eriko falou em observação.

"Yumi-chan, não me diga que a Sachiko te deu o rosário enquanto confessava o amor eterno dela pra você?" Sei provocou.

Sachiko e Yumi apenas riram. As outras podem até imaginar, mas elas nunca contariam como essa cerimônia aconteceu, depois delas se tornarem uma só naquela noite.


End file.
